


kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Girls in Love, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Sakura is exhausted from a long, busy, overworked day at the hospital, and just wants to collapse as soon as she gets home. Her girlfriends, however, are already waiting for her with other plans.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the quarantine bingo square "happy ending" - I figured multiple orgasms would count ;)
> 
> title from "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran.

Stumbling through the door to the apartment she shared with Hinata and Ino, Sakura was only thinking about making her way to their bed and collapsing into it so she could sleep for an entire _day_. She had to balance herself against the entranceway’s wall to tug her sandals off, and rested her head against the wood for a moment.

“Tadaima!” she called out, able to hear the exhaustion in her own voice, and two voices immediately replied, one louder and nearer than the other.

“Okaerinasai!” Familiar hands settled on her shoulders, and Sakura glanced up to see Ino smiling at her fondly. She returned the smile, small and weak as it was, and all but collapsed against the blonde as Ino wrapped her arms around her.

Sakura could have easily fallen asleep there, standing in Ino’s embrace, but then her stomach complained loudly. She groaned as Ino giggled quietly.

“Come on,” Ino murmured into her hair, pressing a kiss to her scalp, “Hinata made dinner. You need to eat something.” Sakura whined, a wordless protest, and Ino pressed their lips together softly. “You need to eat, Sakura.”

“Too tired,” Sakura objected, but let Ino guide her to where Hinata was setting out the miso and rice, a plate of yakitori already placed in the middle of their table. Hinata smiled and greeted Sakura with a brief, chaste kiss.

“Something simple, and then tomorrow we’ll feed you up properly,” the dark-haired woman promised, and Sakura sank into her seat as her partners took their own places.

She was about ready to nod off at the table by the time she finished eating, and as Hinata cleared away the dishes Sakura was tempted to put her head down and do just that. She was thwarted once again, however, by Ino’s hands on her shoulders. She grumbled incoherently but went with the movement, letting Ino guide her through their apartment. She whined when they went into the bathroom first, but Ino just kissed her gently and began undressing her with swift efficiency. She was sat down on their bathing stool, not even reacting to the cold wall when Ino had her lean against it while the blonde undressed too, and then Ino was directing the warm shower over her skin. With a soapy cloth in hand, Ino washed away the remaining muck from the long hospital shift Sakura had just finished.

Sakura didn’t even notice Hinata come to join them until strong fingers were massaging shampoo into her scalp. She moaned, the sound one of deep gratitude and relief, and Hinata giggled and kissed her shoulder as Ino directed the showerhead to rinse away the soap. Sakura let herself drift, trusting her girlfriends to stop her from falling off the stool, as Hinata rinsed out the shampoo and then repeated the process with the conditioner.

She was almost purring with contentment by the time Ino urged her up and over to the tub, and followed sleepily – feeling very warm and relaxed now – as Ino climbed into the tub and then helped her in. Hinata joined them, their bath purposefully big enough for the three of them to bathe together when they wanted to, and Sakura sank into the hot water with a blissed-out sigh as she was bracketed by her girlfriends.

Time ceased to exist as the warmth of the water soaked into her sore muscles and right down into her bones. She dozed, not quite asleep but not awake either, as Ino and Hinata pressed gentle kisses to her hair and cheeks and neck and shoulders and mouth, their hands stroking over her body and finding each knot of muscle. Strong, deft fingers worked out the tension, and Sakura felt utterly boneless by the time they stopped. Hinata sat behind her, legs either side of Sakura’s hips and arms loosely around her waist, and Ino was relaxing against one side with a hand on Sakura’s thigh and the other playing with Hinata’s hair.

Hinata kissed Sakura’s neck, and she tilted her head to bare it to Hinata’s mouth with a happy hum. Ino leaned in and touched their lips together, tongue darting out briefly to flick over Sakura’s bottom lip before pressing a little firmer in an actual kiss. Sakura did her best to reciprocate, but she was both exhausted and deliciously relaxed, and could barely do more than clumsily stroke their tongues together when Ino’s slipped into her mouth.

“Bedtime,” Hinata said, voice firm but quiet, and Ino drew back from Sakura with a sigh.

“You have a point,” Ino admitted with a light pout, and then ducked in and kissed Hinata before climbing out of the tub. Hinata passed Sakura up to her before climbing out herself, and after taking the time to dry themselves and their hair, Hinata gathered Sakura into her arms in a princess carry and walked to the bedroom. Sakura rested her head on Hinata’s collarbone, smiling against the soft curve of her breast, and just let her girlfriend carry her to their room.

Ino slipped into the bed first, and took Sakura into her arms when Hinata gently placed her on their bed. Hinata then slid into bed as well, and the two of them cuddled their exhausted partner between them. A few more soft, gentle kisses and caresses were exchanged, but within half an hour all three of them were asleep, not just Sakura.

***

Sakura woke first, nestled between her partners, and lay there quietly as she thought over their actions the previous night. They’d been so caring with her, so loving, and she’d never relaxed so quickly or easily after a bad shift before.

Such good deeds deserved a favour in return.

Hinata and Ino were both relaxed and soft with sleep, their hold on her loose enough that she was able to slip free without waking either of them. She settled down between Hinata’s lovely thighs, and then paused as a thought occurred to her. It would be unfair on Ino if she woke up to Hinata being pleasured without anything happening to her.

Good thing Sakura knew a jutsu to help with that.

Sakura’s easy smile turned wicked for a moment, and she corralled her chakra as she swiftly formed the required hand seals for a very specific, very _useful_ jutsu. A silent, almost invisible puff of chakra smoke, and then Sakura was staring into the eyes of her shadow clone. A mischievous smirk was on the clone’s face, and it didn’t any need verbal instructions. It settled between Ino’s thighs, much like Sakura was between Hinata’s, and without further delay, Sakura set herself to her task.

Hinata gasped awake as something vibrated through her clit, and she scrambled for something to hold on to as a familiar, talented tongue curled around her clit and then flicked across it a few times, each touch sending shivers of arousal through her. Her flailing hand found and grasped an arm, and as Sakura’s tongue slid between her folds and into her core, Hinata arched and managed to turn her head to see she was holding tight to Ino’s bicep; Ino, who looked even more aroused than Hinata felt. The beautiful blonde’s head was thrown back, legs draped over Sakura’s shoulders and hands buried in pink hair as their girlfriend ate her out. There was a moment where Hinata’s brain tried – and failed – to make sense of what was happening, but then Sakura nipped at her clit and she gasped and jerked and realised—

Oh. Shadow clone.

A finger slid into her, and she lost her trail of thought again as Sakura suckled on her clit and curled her finger to stroke against her g-spot. The slick, filthy sound of Sakura licking and tongue-fucking Ino at the same time as she fucked two fingers in and out of Hinata filled their room, and Ino’s breathy cries were getting higher and higher in pitch even as Hinata’s voice dropped and she moaned gutturally. She was closer than she thought she should be, but she also wasn’t thinking about anything except the way Sakura was touching her, licking her, tasting her, bringing her closer and closer to her peak.

She cried out, jerking and shuddering, as a pinch and tug at her nipple coincided with a firm press of tongue to clit and stroke of fingers to g-spot, sending her unexpectedly into an orgasm that had her hips rising off the bed and her body clenching down around Sakura’s fingers. A similar cry from Ino, followed by cursing from the blonde when there was the puff of a shadow clone dispersing, followed soon after Hinata’s climax, and she tugged the blonde closer to kiss her hard and desperate, riding out the aftershocks against Sakura’s mouth and hand as she fucked her tongue into Ino’s mouth.

Ino curled up against her side, kissing back, and Hinata pushed a hand down between the blonde’s thighs to stroke over her wet crease, getting a gasp into the kiss and a flex of Ino’s thighs around her hand. She stroked again, moaning high and sharp into Ino’s mouth as Sakura resumed her attention to her clit, and when Ino pulled back to gasp in a breath, Hinata turned – bottom half held still by Sakura, allowing her to brace and lift and haul Ino up until the blonde was kneeling over her face. Ino’s hands flew to the headboard and gripped it tight, and Hinata drew Ino down by her hips to nose at her clit and push her tongue inside her.

Ino tasted as she always did – tart yet somehow sweet – and Hinata moaned at the taste of her spend as she lapped it out of her. Sakura’s fingers were still inside Hinata, stroking her sensitive walls as she laved attention on her clit, and Hinata could feel a second orgasm building up as she sucked and licked all evidence of Ino’s previous orgasm out of her. Ino was grinding down against her face, breathing heavy, and Hinata dragged her tongue up from slit to clit, massaging the sensitive little nub until Ino swore and jerked and flinched back, muscles fluttering around Hinata’s tongue when the dark-haired woman hauled her back into the best position to fuck her with her tongue.

Hinata moaned against Ino, mouth and cheeks and chin wet with Ino’s pleasure, as her second orgasm ripped through her, making her lose concentration and just mouthing at Ino with whimpers and moans while the blonde twitched in her grasp.

Sakura moved, coming up behind Ino, pressing open-mouthed, wet kisses to Hinata’s belly and breasts as she did so. Hinata could feel Sakura pressing their bodies together, and then Sakura’s hands were joining hers on Ino’s hips, and Ino yelped and jerked. Hinata just drove her tongue deeper into the blonde, and fucked her with her tongue as Sakura buried her face between Ino’s cheeks and licked at her rim.

Ino wailed, body seizing, and Hinata moaned again as the blonde came so hard Hinata’s face was instantly wet with it.

Ino collapsed to the side, trembling, and Hinata giggled when Sakura licked some of Ino’s slick from her cheeks. The pink-haired woman smirked at her and reached over to haul Ino close, and Hinata wrapped her arms around the shuddering blonde to help soothe and calm her as Sakura collected a soft cloth to clean them all up.

“Good morning,” Sakura murmured once they were all cuddled up together once more, and Hinata giggled when Ino slurred the greeting back at her.

“A very good morning,” she agreed, and kissed Ino soft and slow before turning to Sakura and doing the same.

They wouldn’t leave the bed until after noon.

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna go with a lyric from "Kiss Me (She's All That)" by Sixpence None The Richer for the title but after that last scene I thought "kiss me beneath the milky twilight" was perhaps a little too much...
> 
> As always, I am on tumblr: createpeacefromchaos.tumblr.com


End file.
